The Magus
"Once people start thinking about what to do when they lose, they have lost. We always believe we will win, which is why we always do." -The Magus, The End of Infinity The Magus is the main antagonist of the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He is the Rüstov emperor and father to Jack's parasite, Khalix. History The Magus is the emperor of Rüst and all its citizens. Knowing only war, the Magus has led to the conquering and destruction of many worlds, claiming it a part of their world and the new capital for each new planet they devour. Due to their strength, the Magus rarely leaves the current home of Rüst and the Armageddon until a planet's been conquered. Twelve years prior to the events of the story, the Magus, as per usual, stayed behind in Rüst with the Armageddon, waiting for Earth to be conquered. This time around, his own son had joined the fight for the planet, hoping to take a host and start his practice so that he might take the place of the Magus some day. However, Revile had arrived and changed everything, where Legend sacrificed himself for everyone, and Khalix became one of the Left-Behinds, to the point where he was lost completely, even to the Rüstov. Those who could return to Rüst to an angry Magus, who was distraught at the possibility that his son was dead. Thirteen years later, the Magus received a signal from a Left-Behind, this being Glave, a Rüstov spy who'd infected a Secreteer and was using such powers to his advantage. He discovered Revile's true identity, Jack Blank, and therefore, that Khalix was still alive. Filled with hope, the Magus ordered for some Rüstov to go help Glave in capturing Khalix's host and bring him to Rüst to start the infection on Jack, forcing him to turn into Revile. Despite the failure of broadcasting the spyware virus, Glave was successful in capturing Jack, and took off with him, and Khalix. For a year, the Magus, Glave, and his scientists overlooked the infection to make sure that Khalix would overtake Jack to turn him into Revile, meanwhile planning a way to demoralize the Imagine Nation even further. From time to time, the Magus would try to directly speak to Khalix, having to refrain himself from hitting Jack when he couldn't, not wanting to hurt his son's host. After the "rescue" of Jack by Roka, Jazen, and Allegra, the Magus decides to follow with the Armageddon, feeling confident that this time, they would conquer Earth once the Imagine Nation saw the progress of Jack's infection. Everything worked exactly as planned, and the Magus, on a second but smaller wave of the invasion, sent for Jack's capture once again, along with Stendeval, Roka, Blue, and Zhi. In that moment, not everything turned out perfect, as the Magus decided to take Stendeval as his new host but put up resistance. The resistance gave enough time for Jack to escape, unfortunately leaving Roka to become Glave's new host and the Magus, eventually, finally infecting Stendeval completely. Knowing the love the country had for Stendeval, the Magus continued to demoralize the people by making an announcement to the people with his new host, announcing that they surrender for a more merciful treatment, otherwise, the consequences would be worse than they could imagine. However, by the next day when the offer was expired, Jack was completely infected yet entirely in control of himself, much to the Magus surprise, enough that Jack was able to convince him that Khalix was dead, though otherwise. Filled with wrath, the Magus sent for the final wave of the invasion to start and kill everyone. With Revile at the Imagine Nation's side, the final battle of the war started, the Magus waiting for Jack in the Armageddon. When Jack arrived, the Magus tried once more for diplomacy, trying to see Jack's bluff, but eventually fell for Jack's lie that his son was truly dead. Now truly distraught, the Magus, using Stendeval's powers, tried to kill Jack, and almost did, until Revile interfered, saving Jack. At this moment, the Magus finally saw through Jack's lie, as the nullifier was dying out, revealing that Khalix was alive, but at the same time, Jack had discovered the connection between parasite and host thanks to Revile's body. Finally, Jack was indefinitely stopping Khalix, must to the Magus terror, and saved all the infected in front of him. When Jack tried to do the same for Stendeval, he couldn't, the Magus revealing that his connection with his hosts were different. Jack then revealed that if the Magus didn't release Stendeval, he would kill his son, and for one last time, allowed Khalix to speak through, who was begging his father to save him. The Magus, unable to resist the call of his trapped son, finally surrendered, releasing Stendeval, and his true form, the parasite, is killed by Skerren, leaving Khalix an orphan, the rightful heir to the Rüst throne, and the last Rüstov. Physical Appearance It depends entirely on his host, however, unlike most Rüstov, the Magus displays certain attributes that no other does. A metallic sort of eyebrow that serves like a crown appears over his right eye, hiding the trademark of the Rüstov with shadow. Black metallic wings sprout from the back of the Magus as well, making him seemingly larger than everyone else. Personality The Magus is a cold, tactful, patient manipulator, incredibly intelligent, and merciless being. Typically composed, the Magus rarely loses his patience at the sight of something wrong and tries to take advantage of it somehow. Whenever he can't control his emotions, the Magus is quick to strike violently at whoever has done him any wrong, particularly anything that has to do with his son, Khalix, who is possibly the only being that he truly loves over anything else. Relatives Khalix is his only son, and despite having lost him for thirteen years, the Magus adores him. While he's indifferent to Jack, he treats him as much so to respect his son's host, and respects Revile immensely, as that's Jack already infected with Khalix. He would do anything for his son, even die for him. Abilities As the emperor of the Rüstov, he has absolute control over them, limited to controlling some of them but linked to them as they are to him, knowing who's been killed or taken a new host. Any other abilities might comes from hosts, as shown when he infected Stendeval, being able to use all of Stendeval's abilities and sharing the same limits. Relationships Allies Glave=His Rüstov spy, later on general, Glave is his most faithful follower, and the Magus tends to listen to him about everything, especially where Khalix and Jack are concerned. While all first glance it seems that Glave hadn't communicated with his emperor for thirteen years, it's clear he wanted nothing more than power and be in the good graces of the Magus, achieved by obtaining a Secreteer as a host and abducting Jack. Enemies Jack Blank= His son's host, both the Magus and Jack hate each other immensely. Whenever Jack tries to defend himself, the Magus always finds a way to strike back at Jack for his "insolence" and tries to help Khalix progress in taking over Jack, once in a while managing to get his son to talk through the young boy. While Jack is certainly afraid of the Magus, he doesn't deter from fighting back against the Magus, and neither those the emperor, especially when he comes to believe that Khalix is dead. |-|Revile= In the future, the one he came from, Revile was the Magus' right hand and the heir to the Rüstov throne, but after finally overcoming Khalix, Revile fought against the Magus and escaped to the past to stop it all, starting by killing his baby self. Two years after failing in killing his younger self, Jack convinces Revile to fight alongside him, and this time earns faith, one that Revile does to face the Magus once again. Upon seeing the two Reviles, the Magus was sure of victory, until he saw them both fighting against the Rüstov. Angered, the Magus doesn't hold back in fighting against Revile too, hating him just as strongly as he hates Jack. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-humans Category:Sentients Category:Aliens Category:Deceased